For You, Sensei
by mieuwings
Summary: Hyuga Hinata, the prodigy of the Hyuga clan. You heard me right. Prodigy. Learn how Hinata becomes one of the greatest kunoichis ever. Trained ever since she was four, Hinata grew strong. But who taught her all of this? Who is this "sensei" of hers?
1. Chapter 1

* * *

**Disclaimer:**** All rights belong to ****Masashi Kishimoto. All characters etc etc belong to him as well. (Except Mamoru and the plot, they belong to me!)**

**A/N: Quick note before you start. Most of you know but oh well.**

_italics means thoughts_

normal text in " "'s is when someone is speaking **(duh right?)**

**Alrighty, go ahead!**

**

* * *

  
**

A pale figure dashed across the rooftops of Konoha in the night. The lights bounced off her small frame, giving her an ethereal glow. Her short navy blue hair flew around her face with every jump. A look of concentration graced her face, along with a look of pain. She looked around desperately; bright pale eyes searched the scenery. For what? There was no one out at this time of night, excluding the night patrols. And yet, this young girl kept searching, running, almost in a panic. Her hands flew to cover her face when a bright light hit her.

"Hinata-sama! Is that you? Answer me, please!" shouted a tall figure.

She didn't reply.

"Hinata-sama!" The figure came closer and closer until it landed right in front of her.

"Hinata-sama! So it was you. Are you alright? I couldn't find you. What were you doing at this time of night?" panted the figure.

"...Ano... Gomenasai Mamoru-san. I... I was looking for someone."

"Hm? Looking for someone? In the middle of the night? Who?"

The young girl silently mumbled a few words. Hearing a deep sigh, she looked up.

"It's okay if you don't want to tell me, but let's go home. Your only twelve for Kami's sake, you shouldn't be out here alone."

Solemnly, she nodded and followed Mamoru back to the Hyuga manor.

* * *

The manor was beautiful at the very least. To describe it, one must call it extravagant. Tall, sturdy trees grew around the manor while smaller, but not any less beautiful, trees adorned the inside. The smell of lilacs drifted about the manor and coated much of what was inside with its' pleasant smell. White lilies could be seen from miles away as well; their bright whites were the most radiant in the moonlight. The manor itself stood strong. Everything that made the manor was the best of the best. Every Hyuga must live up to their name, even the manor itself.

As she neared the compound, Hinata could hear everyone hustling around. It seems her father found out about her midnight 'stroll'. Mamoru himself disappeared with a nod towards Hinata's room. Hopefully Mamoru would find her father before he found her. She jumped down into the yard closest to her room, silently making her way to her sanctuary until a loud shout was directed towards her.

"Hinata! There you are!"

Hinata turned around to see her father, Hiashi. He looked exactly the same as he did this morning. He was dressed in the same grey colored robes with the same frown plastered on his face. Her father came home late yet again tonight. His meeting seemed to have lasted a lot longer than it was supposed to. The only difference she saw as her father walked up to her was a few beads of sweat on his forehead. Her father was worried. That was never good.

Bowing low as he neared her, Hinata murmured a greeting that she was sure he didn't hear.

"Hinata! Where were you? I came home late tonight, but that doesn't mean you can be off frolicking and doing as you please! Did you even finish your training? Just because I'm not there to supervise you does not mean-"

Hiashi's rants were interrupted by a soft voice.

"O-otou-sama, e-excuse my interruption, b-but I already finished training b-by sundown a-and-" A pain shot through Hinata's neck as she stumbled backwards into Mamoru.

"Hinata-sama!" "Hinata!" "Hinata!" was all she could hear as she fell limp in Mamoru's hold.

* * *

Hinata cracked her eyes open painfully. At least the darkness helped. As Hinata slowly sat up, she took in her surroundings. Trees, trees and more trees. Her eyes widened. _Where am I?_ She started to panic. It wasn't everyday that you saw blackened trees and purple grass. She fisted a handful of the grass beneath her. _The grass is real… _Looking up, Hinata saw something even weirder. The sky was an eerie red, with black clouds and a white moon. Hinata stared at the moon. It was an odd shape resembling the number "6" with a tail sticking out of the other side, but either way, it was something oddly familiar and she was drawn to it.

She rose from her sitting position and dragged herself closer towards that odd moon. Hinata knew what she was doing was silly. The moon was in the sky, how could she get closer to it by just walking towards it? It didn't matter how silly the notion was though. Hinata felt strongly attracted to the white object in the sky, so she walked towards it. She darted up a tree and made her way to the direction that would bring her closer to the moon.

What seemed like hours later to the young girl, she came across a clearing. One lone dark figure stood in the middle of the clearing. Concealing her chakra to some extent, Hinata hid behind the tree. Peeking out slightly, she saw that the figure was standing still. Not even moving an inch. Did it not notice her? Squinting even more to try to figure out what it was, Hinata squeaked an 'eep' as she accidentally fell off the branch, crashing down to the forest floor.

The figure didn't budge an inch.

Slowly emerging from her hiding place, Hinata took a kunai out of her pouch and inched closer to the figure. Was it just an object? Maybe just a statue placed there, it didn't have any chakra she could sense. Was it just a lost villager? _Wishful thinking..._ _It __**had**_ _to be something. _

As she got closer to the figure, a feeling of comfort washed over her. Hinata had never felt this relaxed in years. Her days always went by busy with training or studying. She never had free time and rarely had chances to get out of the Hyuga manor. _It couldn't be… He left me…a long, long time ago… _He had left her years ago and never showed up again, but he was the only one that gave her this feeling. _It can't be…no. He is gone forever, this is a different feeling. It's __**not**__ him! _She struggled with her feelings and finally stomped out the relaxed side of her.

"Hm, you should pay more attention, little Hinata-hime."

Hinata jerked out of her internal bickering and saw that the figure wasn't in front of her anymore. She heard a chuckle come from behind. Panicking, she spun around.

"W-w-ho are y-you?!" she shouted.

Another chuckle emerged from the forest in the opposite direction.

"It seems like my little hime forgot about me. Ah how that hurts me."

The voice was deep, yet so familiar. _No! It's not him! Stop making it seem like it is!_

"How could you forget? I promised you, didn't I?"

Hinata was visibly shaking.

"N-no! I-I don't k-know who y-you are!"

"Oh? Have I frightened my little hime? Have you grown so weak over the years?" The voice taunted her.

In a rush of swirling leaves, the figure appeared before her. Tall, dark, and looming over her, its' long hair whipped about in the wind and two piercing eyes gazed down at Hinata. She gasped and stumbled backwards.

"Don't you remember Hinata? You trained yourself over these past years. You climbed high in the eyes of others and gained a reputation. You did this all. For what? Don't you remember? ...For me, Hinata. For me."

Minutes flew by with the shaking Hyuga on the ground and the dark figure standing tall. A look of understanding finally pooled in her pale lavender eyes as she stopped shaking and a small smile spread across her face.

"No, I have become strong. For you... sensei."

* * *

**A/N: Alrighty then! How was it? Did I suck? If you didn't notice, this is my first fanfiction. I didn't want to scare you away by saying that at the beginning. Excuse the grammar mistakes if you spot any. I've reread this chapter so many times it hurts my eyes, I think I've gotten all of the mistakes out. Next chapter will be more action packed and a little more interesting.**

**Although flames aren't welcome, I guess I could handle them. I'd rather have constructive criticism though. =P  
**

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Kudos (or kewkies) to those who can guess who Hinata's 'sensei' is. =)**

**mieuwings~**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Eep, I'm SO sorry for the late update! I've been really busy lately and I'm a little more obsessed with my oneshots I'm creating than this one. Of course that doesn't excuse it, but it's true... Here's the next chappy. Hope you like it.**

**

* * *

**

As the sun rose above the Hokage Monument, people hustled about setting up shops, delivering early morning packages and racket could be heard from rowdy kids who didn't want to wake up yet. Mamoru never was annoyed from the hustle and bustle of the waking village, but this morning was different. All that movement reminded him of Hinata. She was shy, but energetic.

Would she be able to go to the Academy today? Three long days passed ever since she fainted that one night. His schedule was redundant without the little girl. Wake up, go to work, finish late night duties, and go to sleep, just to start it all over again. It wasn't _as_ boring as it sounded, but it _was_ pretty boring. The only fun he would ever have was when Hinata dragged him around (although he went willingly) everywhere she went. As Mamoru sat on his bed, his thoughts drifted to the young kunoichi.

Hyuga Hinata, the current heiress to the Hyuga clan. Currently at the age of twelve, height of 4'5" and weighing in at 82 pounds. Short navy-blue hair ran down to the sides of her neck with short bangs to match. She had pale pearly eyes, a cute little nose and petal pink lips. Her prowess as a ninja was highly valued as well.

She was thought as the Hyuga prodigy. At the age of two, she picked up her first kunai and launched it with such force at her father that many thought it to be an assassination attempt. From then on she was looked at with pride in her father's eyes. Hiashi took up the task of training her himself when she was three, but due to him missing so many meetings to train Hinata, his rank in society was threatened. Hiashi left her in the care of Mamoru at the age of four.

From that time on, her knowledge and power soared through the roof. Even the academy could not teach her anything she did not already know. Bunshin no Justu? Done. Even Henge, Nawanuke, and Kawarimi no Jutsu's were as easy as ever. She could spot a target 30 meters away and still hit it with perfect accuracy, without the help of her Byakugan. The only noticeable weakness she had was with her Gentle Fist. Since her father wasn't able to help her with it much, he employed Mamoru to help her with it as well. He was her tutor, her trainer, her friend, someone she looked up to. But something was wrong.

At the age of seven she created several of her own versions of different jutsus. One being a mix between the Gentle Fist and the Strong Fist creating massive injures both on the inside and the outside of the opponent. This brought pride and a hint of fear in Mamoru. He never taught her that jutsu. He never taught her Strong Fist. He never saw Hinata practice this jutsu and he was with her around the clock. Was Hiashi teaching her this? It was a very violent taijutsu and Mamoru only caught her doing it once. "I made it by accident," she said when he questioned her about the jutsu. "I won't do it again."

Shrugging it off that year, deeming it as a stroke of pure luck, Mamoru continued her studies. And by the time she was nine, she had mastered everything Mamoru had taught her and even more than he ever expected. Mamoru remembered how he welled up with pride at his student. But when they sparred that fateful day, he learned something about the young Hyuga.

Everything was different; Hinata was not the Hinata he trained. Hinata was too strong, too quick, too different. It was the last time he trained her.

_Flashback_

"_Alrighty Hinata. Are you ready?"he questioned with a tiny grin._

"_Yes, Mamoru-sensei."_

"_Okay then. Let's begin. Remember Hinata, if you can catch me before I can tie the ribbon on the last tree, I'll treat you to anything you'd like."_

_Hinata's reply was a shy smile and a nod._

"_Go!"_

_One word was a whisper in the wind as they said the same word._

"_Byakugan!"_

_In a mad flurry of kunai versus kunai they both pushed against each other with all their weight. When suddenly Hinata pulled a katana from behind and vertically slashed at him. Flipping backwards and chucking a few shuriken at Hinata, Mamoru disappeared with a poof._

"_When did Hinata learn how to use a katana?" Mamoru murmured as he stared at the girl between the many leaves on the tree he crouched on._

_He couldn't think any longer as a blow to his back knocked him off._

_She disappeared from sight and reappeared above him. Dashing to the right, a rumbling sound was made as Hinata's fist shattered the ground right where he was. Beads of sweat formed on his head as he dodged every strike Hinata threw at him. By the time she was done, small craters could be seen littered around the once cleanly area. Making his way south towards the small grove of trees, Mamoru took out the small red ribbon. As he neared the trees, a gleam to his right caught his eye as shuriken flew at him. Taking the familiar Gentle Fist stance, Mamoru began to spin._

"_Hakkeshō Kaiten!" was heard as he deflected the shuriken in a spinning ball of blue._

_Slowing down to a stop he was met with yet another katana. Blocking it with a kunai he parried and reached out to strike several of Hinata's chakra points. As he hit Hinata's shoulder, she poofed in a cloud of smoke. _

'_Damn, a clone. Where is she?' he thought as he searched the perimeter._

_He spotted her to the left, right before her foot connected with Finally engaging her in close combat, fists flew as kunai and katana were thrown out of the way. Fist to fist, both Hyuga's reached out to strike one another's chakra points. Each one used Kawarimi and replaced themselves with a nearby object. Mamoru hit first, striking four points in her left arm, cutting off all chakra in that arm. Hinata hit his right leg only twice before he jumped away. His whole body began to feel numb. _

'_What? She only hit my leg!' Mamoru thought as he stumbled backwards. Hinata appeared in front of him with an odd emotion plastered on her cute face. His mind couldn't register what the emotion was as a blow to his stomach sent him flying into a tree._

_Groaning in pain, Mamoru tried to create a clone to distract Hinata. It didn't work. He tried again and again and again, only to be met with the same thing. He couldn't make one. Hinata somehow sealed most of his chakra points in his whole body in that one last hit._

_While he was trying to make a clone, Hinata snuck up behind him without him noticing and struck his back, sending him flying towards the ground and landing with a not-so-pretty face-to-ground impact. Rolling on his back, the last thing he could see was Hinata's hands holding the red ribbon and a small smirk on her face._

"_Hinata…" was the last thing he said as he blacked out._

_When he awoke the next day, he was in the Konoha Hospital. Apparently he was in the ER wing, since the doors of the area looked like the last time he left them. _

'_Hah, that hole in the wall is still there.' A little smile appeared on Mamoru's face as he thought._

"_Mamoru-sensei?" A voice broke him out of his trance._

_He angled his head painfully so he could see the voice. It was Hinata. She had a tray in her arms. Dinner it looked like._

_While he ate, Hinata apologized profusely, telling him she didn't know what came over her. Mamoru accepted her apology and sent her on her way home. It was getting dark. Even if she beat him up, it didn't mean he wanted something bad to happen to her. The week after he was discharged from the hospital, he was informed that he would not be teaching Hinata anymore._

_End Flashback_

Two years passed by with Hinata under the care of another and Mamoru entering the ANBU ops. Occasionally he would go visit Hinata and whenever she needed help, he was there. He was like her silent guardian, always watching over her, even if she didn't want him to.

He sighed as he looked at the clock. 11 am. He was late. He quickly ran out the door, dressing on the way out. It was time to visit Hinata.

* * *

**A/N: ****No "sensei" in this one, sorry. But "sensei" will totally be in the next chapter, don't worry! I just wanted to get out more of Hinata's past and more info on everyone.  
**

**Did this one seem really short or is it just me? It has more words than the first chappy though so I guess it's just me...  
**

**I think I need a beta reader too by the way… I can catch most grammar mistakes, but re-reading it so many times makes me kind of skim it… And I need someone to bounce ideas off of. Well we'll see, I have my friend helping me, but he's not a big fan of Naruto. =P**

**Thanks for all the reviews everyone! Makes me so glad and my chapters a bit better. o.o**

**mieuwings~**


End file.
